hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Family of Two
Introduction Dunban: Hey, Fiora! Can a big brother ask his little sister a question? Fiora: Sure, Dunban. What is it? Dunban: Has that body of yours really healed? Since you had that check-up you haven't said a word about it. Fiora: Don't be silly. I'm clearly much better now. Dunban: It does look that way. But you're like me. You'll put up with anything and keep silent. So I'm saying you don't have to. If you're in pain, be honest with me. Gain (+8) Fiora: ''caught me.'' Dunban: I knew it! So, tell me about it. Fiora: I'm all right at the moment. I can't feel any pain. But... I can't hold out forever. Dunban: So your body is giving up... Did you talk to Shulk or any of the others about this? Fiora: I haven't told anyone else yet. How can I?! I couldn't stand it if they were worrying about me. Dunban: I can see what you mean. I know how it feels. It wasn't long ago that I was out of action. Fiora: ''more to it than that.'' Dunban: What's this all of a sudden? I mean, you know better than anyone what state I was in. Fiora: Yes. But this is a completely different situation. Dunban: Fiora, I... Fiora: Do you realise what's happened to me? I'll never get to grow old with the ones I love. This body could stop functioning next year, or next week. Or anytime, for all I know. Dunban: I'm sorry. I guess I overstepped the mark a bit. But I still think you'll feel better if you talk about all this. Fiora: No I won't, Dunban! Wait. Are you making me angry on purpose? Dunban: I'm not good with words. I never say the right thing. That's why I figure making you blurt it out is the easiest way. Fiora: You know... I'm sorry I was so rude to you just now. You're right. I do feel a little better getting it off my chest. Dunban: Good. That's what I hoped. When you feel it bottling up, you can use me to sound off. I'll be your own personal punching bag. Fiora: Then you better be ready. I think I have a lot to say. Thanks, Dunban! Net 0 (+4, -4) Fiora: ''caught me.'' Dunban: I knew it! So, tell me about it. Fiora: I'm all right at the moment. I can't feel any pain. But... I can’t hold out forever. Dunban: So your body is giving up... Did you talk to Shulk or any of the others about this? Fiora: I haven't told anyone else yet. How can I?! I couldn't stand it if they were worrying about me. Dunban: I can see what you mean. I know how it feels. It wasn't long ago that I was out of action. Fiora: awful, isn't it? Dunban: Yeah. I hated not being able to make my body move how I wanted. Fiora: Then you have some idea of what I'm going through. Dunban: Indeed. But that doesn't mean I could ever understand exactly how you feel. To do that, I'd have to be you... Fiora: Even I can't really answer that one. All I know is, I want everyone to treat me normally. Dunban: And we will, Fiora. But stop trying to hide all this from everyone. They'll find out soon enough. Fiora: When the time comes, I'll tell them. I have to. Dunban: It's the right thing to do. And I'll be behind you all the way. It doesn't matter how they react. You'll be fine! I guarantee it! Fiora: As much as it frightens me, I know you're probably right. Thank you, Dunban. Net 0 (-4, +4) Fiora: not hiding anything. Dunban: This is me, your big brother. Do you think I wouldn't notice? Fiora: I'm really not lying, Dunban. Don't worry so much. Dunban: Are you absolutely sure? There's nothing you want to tell me? Fiora: Yes. I feel fine. Dunban: Well, if you say so, I believe you. But let me say this one thing... Fiora: Go ahead. Dunban: Burying the pain deep inside you will never free you from its chains. Fiora: ''know that.'' I'm glad you’re looking out for me, Dunban. Dunban: Of course I'm looking out for you! If I failed in my brotherly duties, I wouldn't be much of a big brother! Fiora: I just don't like seeming too needy. I think you're the only one I could talk about this with. Dunban: Even Shulk? I suppose I can see why, but... If you pluck up the courage and talk to him, I know he'll be OK. He's Shulk. He's generally quite predictable. Fiora: I know, I know. He'll be as sweet as he always is. That's one of the things I like most about him. Do you like Shulk, Dunban? Dunban: Yes, I do. But enough of this soppy chit-chat. You need to get your energy up and your confidence back. Now, let's go and find our friends. Fiora: OK... I’m so happy you're my big brother. You know that, right? Loss (-8) Fiora: ''not hiding anything.'' Dunban: This is me, your big brother. Do you think I wouldn't notice? Fiora: I'm really not lying, Dunban. Don't worry so much. Dunban: Are you absolutely sure? There's nothing you want to tell me? Fiora: Yes. I feel fine. Dunban: Well, if you say so, I believe you. But let me say this one thing... Fiora: Go ahead. Dunban: Burying the pain deep inside you will never free you from its chains. Fiora: ''say that, but...'' Sometimes there's just nothing else you can do, you know? Dunban: I wish I could do more to help you, Fiora. Fiora: I know you do. I'm sorry I'm not being more open with you, but someday I will be. Dunban: Take all the time you need. There's no use in forcing yourself to talk if you don't want to. Fiora: Thanks. And again, I’m sorry. Dunban: You don't need to apologise. You've done nothing wrong. Fiora: I know, but... Dunban: We're family. And we always stick together. Fiora: You're right. You’re always there for me, Dunban. Thanks. Category:Fallen Arm Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts